Trinity Gets A Pet
by NebulaBelt
Summary: God help us all. Oneshot. Misfitverse.


TRINITY GETS A PET 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**MONDAY**

"Not a chance!" Althea snapped.

"But we need a new pet! Our old ones escaped!" Quinn whined.

"What were they again? Those two white lab mice?" Althea asked.

"You mean the tall stupid one and the short one with the oversized head?" Daria asked. "No, those two vanished a while ago. The ones we meant were another pair of mice, a pair of chipmunks, and a fly." Daria said.

"I'm pretty sure someone else had them as pets first thought." Brittany said. "I mean one of the chipmunks was wearing a mini-Hawaiian shirt and the other was wearing a bomber jacket and a fedora!"

"Strange how they escaped though." Quinn mused. "I mean there were miniature plungers everywhere…"

"Well you're not getting a new pet!" Althea said, putting her foot down. "Isn't Polly enough?"

"Polly is dad's bird." Daria pointed out. "Besides, he's too…flighty."

"You mean he can get away from you too easily." Althea clarified. "Have you looked outside lately? Our backyard is full of all your other old pets. It's a pet cemetery out there!"

"On the upside, the roses looked **gorgeous** this year." Brittany pointed out.

"Regardless…I'm not going to let you bring in another poor defenseless animal for you three maniacs to destroy!" Althea said. "And I better not catch you sneaking off to the pet store to buy anything or else I'll tell General Hawk who launched that missile at England! Good thing for you that T. Fiztroy or whoever wasn't insured or else he'd have enough money to sue us!"

"Okay." They groaned. "We won't go buy a pet from the pet store." Althea nodded once and then walked out of their room.

"Too bad she didn't say anything about not using the Mass Device to get a new pet!" Daria chortled.

"Hmmm…you know Althea has a point." Quinn admitted. "Ordinary pets don't last long enough."

"So let's get a pet suitable for life at the Pit!" Brittany exclaimed. "Set the Mass Device for New York City! I've just the pet in mind."

00000000000000000000000000000000000

**That Night**

"It's quiet." Shane said as the other Misfits sat in the living room.

"Too quiet." Pietro agreed. Shane hit him. "Hey! What was that for?"

"For using a stupid, clichéd line." Shane said. "But what's going on? Why isn't there any explosions or sinister cackling or…wait, the triplets are gone aren't they?"

"Hey, yeah. You're right." Todd agreed. "Where are they?"

"So long as they aren't causing trouble…oh who am I kidding? Of course they're causing trouble!" Althea groaned.

"It's easy to tell when Trinity's up to something." Lance said. "They're awake."

"Still, maybe it won't be too bad…" Lina said hopefully. That's when Trinity teleported in, their new pet in tow. "Or then again…" She groaned. Angelica's mouth dropped open.

"**What**…**is**…**that**!" She stammered, pointing at the creature the girls brought with them.

"He's our new pet!" Brittany said. "Isn't he cute?"

"Cute isn't the word for it." Pietro said. The creature—it resembled no creature they were familiar with—was blue, four-legged, with claws, a trio of bumps running along its back and a short tail. It had a lantern-like jaw and its ears resembled a pair of fins.

"He's called Bronx." Daria told them. "He's just a big sweety!" The girls hugged him tightly. Bronx moaned and tried to shake them off. He sent an imploring look at the other Misfits and whined piteously, his meaning clear.

"Girls…" Fred asked. "Where did you get him?"

"Oh just some old castle-building in New York." Quinn waved dismissively. "He's house broken, he's loyal, and the best part it, he turns to stone during the day so you don't have to watch him all the time!"

"Turns to **stone**?" Arcade asked incredulously.

"Yup!" Daria grinned. "Which means we have to play with him all night long since we can't play with him during the day-time."

"Although we could decorate him when he's a statue." Brittany suggested. Bronx whined and ran for the door, clawing and scratching until the door finally gave and he escaped onto the Pit.

"Come back puppy!" Trinity shouted as they flew after him "We just want to play!" Sounds of fright, confusion, and things breaking rang out from across the Pit.

"What the heck is that thing?" "Hellhound!" "Yikes!" "Run away!"

"It's even more official." Wanda groaned. "Those three are a menace to everything they come across!"

"Excuse me?" A deep voice rumbled. The Misfits looked up to see a tall, impressively built creature with bat wings, a long hairless tail, and purplish skin wearing only a loincloth appear in their doorway. He was known as the gargoyle Goliath. "I believe you have something of mine?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**TUESDAY**

The next day found the triplets with a brand new pet. They thought it would go over better than their last one did. After all, this one wasn't likely to leave a mess in Beach Head's office like Bronx did. This one was made of metal! It didn't even need to eat, which would again be good news for Beach Head…once he got out of the infirmary and the scars healed.

But for some reason, it didn't pan out as well as they thought it would.

"I can't believe you three!" Roadblock shouted at them. "That thing's on a terror spree!"

"Arggh! Keep that metal menace away from my dogs!" Junkyard yelled as Trinity's latest pet chased his dogs across the Pit.

"We just wanted to give him a good home." Daria said. "He was so deprived where he was!"

"_Deprived_!" Althea yelled. "You brought back a **Decepticon**!"

The robotic panther Ravage growled as he dragged Beach Head by the leg. "Let go of me!" He screamed as Ravage started shaking him like a rag doll.

"Well, we thought about getting a robot dog, but that Jimmy Nutonium or whatever his name was said we couldn't take his dog." Quinn said. "I think he was mad that we wrecked his lab."

"When? You mean last week or lately?" Brittany asked.

"Geez this is almost as bad as the time they stole Superman's dog." Althea said. Arcade looked at her.

"Superman has a **dog**?"

"Yeah, named Krypto. He's super powered too."

"And Trinity **stole** him?" Angelica asked in disbelief.

"Oh lord…" Roadblock sighed. "Don't remind me. Just get rid of Ravage before his 'owner' shows up, all right?"

"Too late." Wanda groaned as Soundwave dropped onto the base.

"Ravage: return." The Decepticon droned as his chest cavity opened. Ravage, whimpering in relief from being delivered from Trinity's hands; ran to his master and transformed into a cassette tape to return to the safety of Soundwave's chest.

Soundwave contemplated laying waste to the Pit but ultimately decided that it just wasn't worth the inevitable headache it would bring to the Decepticons. Besides, he had to go back to stop Starscream's latest takeover attempt.

"Girls…no more robots!" Althea ordered.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**WEDNESDAY**

"This is not any better!" Althea moaned.

"Well it isn't a robot!" Quinn said defensively. "This time we brought a real live, genuine panther!"

"A smart one too!" Brittany said.

"If he's so smart, how come he's here?" Lance snapped.

"Don't blame the panther Lance." Wanda said. "I mean, it's really Trinity's fault!" 

"Well, yeah I guess you're right." Lance sighed. So did the panther, a big black panther that looked absolutely miserable as Trinity was putting bright pink bows in his fur.

"Hrrrnnnn." He whined pitifully as he pawed at the dirt with his claws.

"I really feel bad for the poor thing." Lina said.

"Better it than us." Pietro noted. "Hey, is it…writing?"

"Don't be…ridiculous?" Shipwreck gaped as he saw that Pietro was actually right.

"Look!" Shane said, "It's writing something. A-S-P-C-A."

"Gee, wonder what that could mean." Fred said.

"Why am I not surprised that the panther is smarter than Fred?" Pietro asked. Lina leaned over and accidentally smacked him with her wing. "Hey!"

"I wonder where Trinity found an intelligent panther." Angelica wondered. The panther scrawled something else in the dirt. "Argentina?" She blinked as she read it.

"Since when are there panthers in Argentina?" Arcade asked. "Wait, are you part of some weird genetic or biotechnological experiment by an evil mad scientist bent on world domination?" The panther raised its front paw and wiggled it in an unmistakable "yeah, pretty much" gesture.

"Do you have a name?" Roadblock asked the panther. "I never thought I'd be having this conversation with an animal…"

"You mean besides my dad?" Althea quipped. The panther scratched at the dirt.

D-A-T-A-

"You're named after Mr. Data from Star Trek: The Next Generation?" Arcade asked. "Cool!" The panther groaned and finished writing in the dirt. The full name now read as:

DATA 7

"Trinity!" Althea yelled. "Where did you get this panther from?"

"Meridiana, Argentina. Why?"

"Because I think I've heard of this panther…" She groaned. "He's the companion of a local crime fighter named—"

"Cybersix." A tall woman in black clothes and cape said, picking that moment to appear. "I'd like my brother back now please." She said. "Without the bows and ribbons."

"Wait, brother?" Wanda asked.

"Yes. My brother, Cyber 29 was injured and his brain was transferred into this new body by our creator, Doctor Von Richter." Cybersix explained.

"Jeez what kind of a scientist would put a human mind in a panther? A Nazi?" Wanda asked.

"Yes, actually." Cybersix admitted. "We rebelled against him."

"You know, I appreciate a good woman who rebels against her evil father…" Pietro said. Cybersix looked nauseated.

"And I thought José was an annoying little twerp…" She muttered. Growling angrily, Data 7 leapt at Pietro.

"Yikes! Bad kitty! Down, down!" He yelled as Data 7 started chasing him all over the place.

Althea looked at her sisters. "You know, maybe we **should** keep this one." She admitted.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**THURSDAY**

"I'm afraid to see what sort of pet Trinity has **this** time." Todd shuddered as the Misfits waited outside of the triplets' room.

"Only one way to know." Althea said grimly. "On the count of three, we all go on. Agreed?"

"Agreed." All the Misfits said together.

"Right. One…two…**three**!" They counted. No one moved.

"Oh for pity's sake. Let's just go!" Althea groaned. They slowly opened the door. There was no sight of the girls.

"So far so good." Angelica said as they all snuck in. They looked around but didn't see any panthers or gargoyles or other pets. In fact the only thing they noticed was a shaved stuffed lion strapped to Trinity's examination table.

"I guess they're going to dissect the stuffing out of this old lion." Fred guessed.

"Are you calling me fat?" The bald lion demanded as he tried to raise his head up. "'Cause frankly, you ain't one to talk!"

"It's alive!" Althea exclaimed as she undid the straps. The shaved lion—well actually more of a miniature plush lion with legs and arms—stood up. The Misfits then noticed the heart symbol on its belly.

"Is that a…?" Wanda gasped.

"It is." Althea nodded numbly. "My sisters went and kidnapped and shaved a Care Bear!"

"Care Cousin, actually." The lion corrected. "Brave Heart Lion at your service…uh, could I trouble someone for a ride back to Care-a-Lot?"

"Unbelievable." Wanda blinked. "The last time I saw something like this I was back in the institution."

"Oh no, not you!" Brave Heart groaned, seemingly recognizing Wanda.

"Waitaminute, you know a Care Bear?" Pietro asked Wanda.

"Care Cousin!" Brave Heart snapped, not that anyone cared. Wanda nodded.

"Yeah, but I just thought it was a crazy dream. One day I thought I saw this tiny talking lion trying to get me to open up and share my feelings. So I did."

"Yeah, all over my face!" Brave Heart exclaimed. "That was the **last** time I go try to help an insane girl from the nuthouse!"

Wanda's face darkened. "**What** did you say?" She hissed as she powered up. Brave Heart gulped.

"Uh-oh. **YEEOOWWCH**!" He yelped as Wanda started hexing him.

Trinity watched from outside as Wanda chased the poor dumb, shaved lion across the Pit hexing him and everything around him.

"We lose more pets that way." Daria observed laconically.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

FRIDAY 

"It's unstoppable!" Shane exclaimed as he fired energy blasts at it.

"It's quick!" Todd yelled as it crawled on the walls and ceiling.

"It makes a bigger mess than I do!" Lance said.

"It's crazier than me!" Xi screamed.

"It's stronger than I am!" Fred shouted as it hurled a tank at him.

"It's hungrier than you are too!" Pietro noted as it took a bite out of an aircraft fuselage.

"It's…It's…." Arcade stammered.

"So, **cuuuuute**!" Lina, Angelica, Althea, Spyder, Trinity, and even Wanda squealed in delight.

"And fluffy!" The creature proclaimed proudly as it single-handedly lifted a jet with one hand. Not that it needed to. It had **four** after all.

"Trinity really hit the jack-pot with this one!" Althea said, hardly noticing the massive damage and chaos the little blue monstrosity was causing as it rampaged across the Pit.

"Blue punch-buggy! No punch back!" It yelled as it hurled a jeep through a wall.

"YIIIIEEEE!" Beach Head screamed as the jeep came within an inch of crushing him.

It was power incarnated.

It was chaos and madness embodied.

It was cute.

It was fluffy.

It was blue.

It was…

**STITCH**.

"**Meega na la queesta!"** Sitch cackled as he gleefully munched on a rocket launcher. The girls sighed. He was **that** adorable.

Althea looked down when something started tugging on her hand. It was a short little girl of Hawaiian extraction in a floral dress.

"Um excuse me? My name is Lilo. I think you have my…dog." She said, deciding against calling Stitch an 'illegal genetic experiment.'

"Sorry. My sisters kind of get carried away when they look for a pet." Althea told her, not even noticing the two strange figures with her: A wide creature with four eyes and a cross-dressing stick figure with three-legs and one giant eye. "Stitch is yours?"

"Yeah. But if you like him, you'll love his cousins!"

"Cousins?" Trinity asked, overhearing her. Lilo nodded.

"Yeah, Stitch has 625 cousins. Well, 624 if you don't count Sandwich Boy." Lilo added.

"Oooooh. 625 of them." Trinity grinned. "Gotta collect them all!"

The Misfit Handlers, overhearing this, moaned. "I knew I should've just saved myself the headache and bought them a goldfish." Shipwreck groaned.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N: You know the drill. The Gargoyles are not mine. The Transformers are not mine. Cybersix is not mine. The Care Bears are not mine. Stitch is not mine. GI Joe and the X-Men aren't either.**

**The Misfits belong to Red Witch.**


End file.
